Behind through the Vision
More into the history of the other side of the series of SSJ videos This will be explaining about some of the SSJ videos and more that were never seen from the light and day, reasoning cancelled ones, removed, or canned in a vault. Now we begin below with: Cancelled Videos/Series/etc '- 1. The Kermit & friends series': This story starts with while the creator was making the videos you revisit now they had more episodes and were not seen most likely for the fact nobody ever watched it, pointlessly. But before finishing the next episode, an group of men with tuxedos barged in and forced with a gun forced the creator of the series to remove all of the videos and the series itself off of YouTube. '- 2. Sonic & his cool life series': This short story starts with the brutality of the previous series but this time again, nobody watched it and was still looked as boring so it was cancelled. '- 3. Sonic & Mario 2015 Movie; The Unknown SuperSonicJoseph Movie as "Project SuperSonicLogan"': This story starts as for the movie to be about Sonic and Mario traveling in a Treasure Island after the Cancelled Unknown Freddy's Pizzeria Project but used as a fake trailer, Project SuperSonicLogan was done with SSJ himself with an minor requested to voice somebody that was unused, and due to time and work together. It was never made and the project was removed from the failure to complete it and got scrapped. Removed'' Videos/etc''' # Kermit and friends series; re-uploaded for some since some of it was proudly saved # Sonic & his cool life series; re-uploaded since it was gladly saved '''Vaulted ''Videos # The Beta and Uncompleted video of:' Sonic Junior's New Friends 'due to multiple outtakes and tons of mess ups of the work of shooting the filming. Even if its not scrapped from pieces to pieces, it will never be seen from the light and day. # ''The Broken, Low Quality, Pixeled, and Failed compressed FMV of: '''SSJ Plush Short: Sonic's Speed Jam! due to the failed quality of the video program having errors. If there is footage shown for any video that was rushy and shown at this current state, It could had made an big impact of subscribers for the effort put for quality/etc for the appeal of viewers, longtime SSJ Fans, and the SuperSonicJoseph Universe of Non-Rushed videos made over time to today even for the 303 videos made at that time. Its not scrapped like the rest discussed on this list, its just saved to the vault to show how the comparison of the rushed version of it from the superior version with video quality if one requested to observe the differences between a regular episode to a struggling one. # The Broken version of Plan E-Vision with the expression animations that could not convert into the video by the actual movement by multiple errors & was all cut out (especially some SFX that had to do with the movements) to look natural '''Cancelled Series along with ''the episodes # - Kermit & friends were retrieved but before the episodes that were/are gone before was; Episode 1: Announcement {IS GONE} Episode 2: Kermit's First Adventure {WAS - Retrieved} Episode 3: Fartdog's Bathroom Issues {IS GONE} Episode 4: Kermit being locked in Fartdog for vengeance and Escape for combat back {IS GONE} Episode 5: Making Fartdog go to school {WAS - Retrieved} # - Sonic & his cool life were Retrieved but before the episodes that were gone; Episode 1: Plankton captures Sonic for power. {Retrieved} Episode 2: Sonic finds the terrifying SONIC.EXE on the laptop {Retrieved} Episode 3: Plankton travels to Sonic's world to plan eliminating him then decides to capture him for power and answers. {Retrieved} Episode 4: Sonic & Plankton switch bodies and see each other's feels and lives. {Retrieved} Blocked' 'with' Force/Reasoning ''videos/series:' '''CASE 1 -' FORCE #1: Kermit and friends series; Brute Force as Warning CASE 2 - REASONING #1: Sonic and his cool life; No catch of interest (similar to the SuperMarioCorey quality or the Shnookums & Meat similarity) CASE 3 - FORCE #2: SSL Movie - Sonic's Lucky Day; Timed for shooting the footage, not enough time and no fairness of why it couldn't be done, just manipulated by the people in the ho but the video wasn't complete [Similar to the "Sonic Mario 2015 Movie") CASE 4 - FORCE #3: SSL Movie - Fartdog's Movie Night; By the demand, Manipulation, and Brutality Warning from the people in house plus in and out of the current neighborhood . CASE 5 - REASONING #2: SSL Movie - Madness; Failure to Publish when re shooting over and over again till the exhaustion for the conclusion that was shown & clear that it will never upload, so the video was scrapped from editing and will never be known from light to day by me or anyone as it was forgettable and one entire scripted randomness joke was used in the "SSJ Plush Short: Strange Mistakes?" video that was from this lost episode.